Scar
' Scar' is a lion and the main antagonist of The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion King as well as the younger brother of Mufasa, and Simba's uncle. Jealous of his brothers position, Scar wanted more than anything to become king of The Pride Lands. He also secretly despised his nephew Simba because he was destined to become the next king, so he enlisted the help of 3 hyenas; Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to kill him and his best friend Nala, along with Bridgette, Lindsay and Grace. Luckily they were saved by Mufasa and the rest of the Total Drama Gang. After that he came up with a new plan to murder both Mufasa and Simba, by having the hyenas chase a stampede of wildebeest down into a valley where Scar told Simba to wait for his father. After Mufasa saved him, he struggled to climb up the valley's edge to safety, Scar through him off the edge to his death. After Simba and the TD Gang find Mufasa's dead body, Scar convinces Simba that it was his fault and Simba runs away and Scar assumes the thrown and become the new king and lets the hyenas take over the Pride Lands where they literally bite off more than they can chew. Years later Simba has grown up and returns to the Pride Lands along with Nala, Timon, Pumbaa and the Total Drama Gang return to confront Scar and take back the thrown. Scar then reminds Simba of the death of his father where Simba confesses in front of everyone, just as Scar has Simba hanging on the Edge of Pride Rock he whispers to Simba the truth about Mufasa and Simba became furious and jumps back up and pins Scar down making him confess. Outraged by Scar's betrayal Nala, the other lionesses and the Total Drama Gang to fight Scar and the hyenas, Heather, the Willie Brothers, and Rico, who have been working with Scar. During the battle, Scar was ordered by Simba to leave the Pride Lands and never return, but Scar was not giving up easily, and attempted fight Simba, but Simba defeated Scar by throwing him off Pride Rock. Scar was then betrayed and mauled to death by the hyenas, who overheard Scar calling the "the real enemy". In The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Simba tells Kion and the Total Drama Gang how Scar used to be leader of the Lion Guard, because he had the gift of "The Roar" unfortunately the power of "The Roar" went to Scar's head, leading him to think he should be king instead. When the Lion Guard refused to help him take down Mufasa, Scar used "The Roar" to destroy the Lion Guard. But by using "The Roar" for evil, Scar lost the power forever. In The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar, Scar will return when Kion accidently summons him when he use the Roar in anger and get his revenge on The Total Drama Gang for helping Simba defeat him. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Cruelty Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:Cruelity Category:Males Category:Mean-spirited people Category:Enemies Category:Ghosts Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Kings Category:Worst Villains Category:Deceased characters